sleeping_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
Basic Information This is the Rules Page. This is where rules are kept. General Rules *Swearing is allowed. *Please listen to admins, and staff. *Read all the way through *If you read all the way through, send me a picture of a duck. *You ARE allowed to create pages, but they cannot be mocking other users without their OK. Identity Rules *Do not ask personal questions (Adress, Full Name, ETC). *Please state your preferred pronouns and/or sexuality on your page. *If someone reveals or pretends to reveal personal information about, and it offends you, is not a joke, or is considered spam, REPORT IT. *Do not state personal information. If it's already out or not, it's still personal information and against the rules. Conduct and Behaviour Rules *If you are talking to someone about a subject they dislike, and they tell you to stop, stop. *Please do not Spam. Spam is posting more than 3 of the same image without reason, commenting in rapid succesion (while not roleplaying or discussing something important), or typing replies more than 2 paragraphs long (or 10 lines if not in paragraphs). This rule can be broken if allowed by page, forum post, etc. *Do not be a jerk to people, it's just plain rude. *If you are staff, you must consult the head Admin and Bureaucrat before making any modifications to the rules or banning anyone. *If you are staff, do not abuse your power. this includes (but is not limited to): Banning people without reason, Removing pages without owner's permission, Promoting friends, Demoting other staff, and Spamming Categories and Edits because "I like to do it one section at a time". That's not an excuse. *ADMINS and BUREAUCRATS CAN edit user pages, but only to add this message: "This is your Main User Page. It's where information about you is stored, such as "My favorite wiki is..." or "I'm a potato"." As the Head Admin/Bureaucrat is dumb and doesn't know how to default it. It's appreciated that you have your preferred pronouns and sexuality on your wall, Voting Rules Requirements for voting depend on the suggestion. A vote must win by the majority. This will change to "10 supports more than opposes" when we have more people here. General Rules/Conduct and Behavior rules voting At least a week since account creation, at least 30 edits (at least 10 being comments or replies and at least 20 actual page edits), active nearly every day for an hour or more. Identity Rules voting At least 1 month since account creation, at least 100 edits (at least 40 being comments or replies, at least 60 being actual page edits), active every day for the past week before voting for over 1 and a half hours a day Punishment for breaking rules *Breaking a General rule results in a warning, and another break during a month results in a day long ban. Each time after, another day is added and the month timer restarts. *Breaking a Conduct rule results in a warning, then another warning, and a third break results in a day and a half long ban, and more breaks add a day each to the ban time, and the month counter resets. *Breaking Identity rules results in loss of chat privileges, and demotion if staff, and a warning. A second break within a month's time, Results in a 3 day long ban. Each rule break afterwards results in an extra 2 day ban from the last, and the month counter resets. *Breaking a voting rule results in your vote being removed, and a warning. # breaks of this rule results in a ban for a day, then a week, then two weeks, and then a month.